A Scorose Prompt Collection
by bloodyhell-ronald
Summary: I decided to publish all the stories I have written based on prompts given to me on tumblr as a collection. This collection only includes my Scorose prompts. There are AUs, cliches and probably stories you've read hundreds of times. Feel free to send me prompt ideas if you like. I will update once a week, twice when the drabbles are less than 1k.
1. Of Roses and Rivers

_**Prompt: Rose and Scorpius watching Doctor Who**_

"So... this is what you watch for _fun_?"

Scorpius looks at Rose as if she's gone mad.

"For _fun?_ Seriously?"

"Yes, of course", Rose laughs, grinning at her best friend, slightly ruffling his blond hair.

Suddenly, she gets serious, straightens up instead of being slouched into the sofa.

"Don't you like it?" she asks him, nibbling on her bottom lip nervously.

Oh, she needs him to like it! She really does.

"That girl is black. She's the best friend of those two. And... and she's their daughter. And the Doctor's wife and there's Hitler. And the ginger one named her daughter after her daughter, who's her best friend. Who's black. And then she isn't black anymore, which I understand, as she regenerated. Because she's sort of a Time Lord. Because she was made in the TARDIS."

Rose just looks at him with big hazel eyes, silent for a moment until she bursts out laughing.

"Yes! You got it! You got it right and it was your first go! Oh, you can't imagine how proud I am of you!"

"But it's so complicated! It really is!"

"Yeah, I'll give you that... the sixth season is really freaking complicated! I'm not sure I've understood all of it and I've watched it so many times! I'm still confused with their timelines and the Doctor and River and when they meet and which meeting it is for whom and then I get all sad when River kisses the Doctor. And he's so confused because they've never done that before and it's so freaking sad because in that moment River realizes that this is the last time she'll ever kiss the Doctor!"

"I don't know how to respond to that..."

Rose giggles and places a soft peck on her friend's cheek.

"You know what? We're gonna watch one of my favourite episodes. One of the easier ones. Without the confusing timelines."

The red-head gets up from the sofa, getting Scorpius and herself a cuppa before popping in a different episode.

"So, this is season two. The episode is called 'The Idiot's Lantern' and the Doctor and his companion Rose travel back in time. They're in the 50s now."

Scorpius nods slightly, putting one arm around Rose's shoulder to draw her a bit closer.

"So her name's Rose then, eh? Nice name." He wiggles his eyebrows at her, grinning.

"She's pretty cool. Oh and it's a different Doctor!"

Scorpius nods again. So far they've watched five episodes and he really can't understand why Rose is just so fascinated with it.

Okay, it has great special effects and the Doctor is pretty badass and Amy and Rory are amazing but somehow... For him, it's no fun. He has to think so much to understand everything, to not get confused. Maybe because he hasn't watched all of it?

Anyway, they make it through 'The Idiot's Lantern' with only a few sobs coming from Rose. He has to admit, it was a pretty good episode.

"You know", he finally tells her, "I think I like this Doctor-bloke. He's so nice to everyone. He loves his friends a great deal. And I guess, if you're willing, I'll give it a shot from the beginning on. Though I'm still utterly confused about everything."

"So am I", she grins at him, her eyes beaming, "So am I."


	2. Thor

_**Prompt: **__**Scorpius' pet takes his sick pet to the vet & bumps into an old schoolmate (Rose)**_

"Everything's gonna be fine, don't worry…" the blond man murmured towards the shaking bundle on his lap, softly stroking it.

He only looked up when a young woman entered the room, calling out his name.

"Mr. Malfoy and Thor?"

"Yeah, that's us." The man in question got up, holding the wincing and whining puppy in his arms.

"Into room three, please. Our vet is going to be with you any time soon. Please take a seat."

The young man nodded absentminded and sat down on a chair.

"You hear me, Thor? You're gonna be fine, I promise." He sighed heavily and tried to console his Berger Blanc Suisse puppy. The little guy was still shivering and wincing in pain, a small red dot growing bigger and bigger on its side.

As the door burst open, the young Malfoy looked up, hoping to finally see the vet.

"So sorry!" the young woman told him, "So sorry, again! We had an emergency, a pregnant cat who just couldn't give birth to the kittens and everyone's life was at stake and I am so sorry, it took us longer than expected." She took a breath and looked up from the patient's paper towards the young man, brushing a red curl out of her face.

"What is the problem with your dog, Mr…" the vet took another glance at the paper, "Malfoy. Malfoy? I haven't heard that name in ages."

The woman looked up and smiled softly. "A Muggle vet? How come?"

"A Muggle vet, how come yourself" he grinned, "but that's not important now. My dog got into a little fight and I couldn't do anything. I don't have my wand with me, I couldn't do anything to keep the other dog away from him…"

He carefully placed the white, fluffy bundle on the table and stepped aside. "He's bleeding, Rose. And it's all my fault. I couldn't keep him safe and he's just a baby."

"Don't worry about it, I can fix him." Rose smiled encouragingly and squeezed the young man's hand. "Things like these can always happen, Scorp. Always. It's not your fault, it's the other dog's owner's fault and that was just a really complicated sentence. Anyway. Let me have a look."

Rose put on her gloves and examined the puppy, whispering soothing words whenever Thor winced or whined. She cleaned the wound, stitched it up and wrapped a bandage around it.

"See. Good as new. Aren't you just the cutest?" She cuddled Thor before handing him back to Scorpius.

"All done. And now, tell me: A Muggle vet?"

"Well, it's a normal dog and I didn't want to risk Apparating with him in case it gets worse. And how about you? In school you were always the best in Care Of Magical Creatures. Why didn't you chose to become something other than a Muggle vet? Albus always told me about your uncle Charlie. He did something with dragons, wasn't it?"

"You remember that? Yeah, he takes care of dragons. Which is just so cool but after school I fell in love and stayed here because he was here and he's a Muggle."

"Oh. Wow. I never expected Rose Weasley to stay because of a guy. You never seemed like the kind of woman to tie herself to a man."

"Love works in different ways. He's a douche, though. I fucking hate this guy now. But I love my job. And in the end, I don't mind if I treat cats or hippogryffs. Maybe I can even help more, because I know potions and spells and otherwise the pets of Muggles might die. So I feel pretty important" she grinned.

"So you're single?"

"That's the only question you have?" Rose rolled her eyes but nodded, "I'm single, yes."

"So, maybe you want to tell me what I should do to speed up Thor's healing process over dinner tonight?"

The redhead grinned. "I saved your dog and that's why you want to go out with me?"

"No. I want to go out with you because I had a huge crush on you back in school but never dared to say anything as you are Rose Weasley. And being Rose Weasley meant that you are out of my league. And, on top of that, my best friend's cousin. Can you imagine how much James would've killed me? Nah, too risky. We two were never that close in school, so I never expected to see you ever again. But now that I do, I can't just let that opportunity slip through my fingers. Not again. And yes, you saved my Thor and I am eternally grateful. But that's just a minor reason."

"Hmmm… you know what? After work, I just bring the medication to your house. I've got your address anyway and we could cook something together. I don't fancy being taken out for dinner."

"That's a deal." Scorpius beamed at her, hardly believing his luck. Little did he know that the fears he had always had in school were the exact Rose had always had.


	3. Boggarts

_**Prompt: **__**Slytherin!Scorpius and Hufflepuff!Rose**_

I tugg nervously on my robe, fiddling with the hem of my blouse. Seven people in front of me. I straighten my yellow and silver tie, which is hanging open around my neck. I trying to smooth out my hair. It's no good, of course. As if that would ever work with those crazy curls of mine.

Six people.

I don't want it to be my turn. I don't want to face my greatest fear just to shout a spell at it, hoping it turns into something funny. I don't even know what my greatest fear is.

"I bet your pretty Hufflepuff arse is scared to death right now", I hear a voice right behind me, whispering, so only I can hear it.

"Sod off, Malfoy", I hiss back, "And thanks for noticing my pretty arse."

Five people.

"Bet you're afraid of everything. Thunder, dogs, tiny little spiders crawling up your back..."

I turn around to face him. I want to look fierce, want to be a worthy opponent. But Scorpius is about a head taller than I am. Looking up to him does not make me look fierce and strong.

"How cute, Weasley. So adorable. You know I can perfectly well see down your blouse, right?"

My face turns bright red, from anger and embarrassment alike. I straighten my back and look him directly into the eyes.

"What do you want, Malfoy? Trying to tease me? Trying to make me feel insecure? Honestly, I think you're just as afraid of this task as I am."

"I'm a Slytherin, Babe, I'm never afraid."

"Oh, then I must have gotten something mixed up. I thought courage is a Gryffindor virtue but well, if you tell me otherwise, then you clearly must be right. Although... you're not a Ravenclaw, so you don't necessarily have to be right since you don't have the trait of cleverness on your side. Let me think.. Oh yes, I know what you are, as a Slytherin. A dick."

I know, not the wittiest response ever but my words usually fail me when I get emotional.

Four people.

"Babe, I'm cunning and ambitious. Okay, I might give you that Gryffindors are brave and Ravenclaws clever. What are you then? You're just the rest. The petty people who posses no quality whatsoever. I bet when the Founders set up the houses, Miss Hufflepuff was running late to pick a trait for her house. Probably because she was staring blankly into space, thinking of why the fuck you would use a fucking badger as your house animal. So graceful", he sneered.

"Badgers are nocturnal. They live in rather big clans and take care of their families. They are loyal, as am I. And my loyalty towards my friends makes me brave, as I would face my deepest fears if I could save them through it. My loyalty makes me clever, because I learn by helping and because I want to help. My friend has a problem with Potions? No problem, I just read about it and help him, because I'm loyal. I get cunning because I am loyal. Someone threatened my friend? Well, I guess we have to come up with a plan to get back at them. My loyalty combines every other superficial house trait, so I hope you're gonna shut up and prepare to fail in life, sweetie."

I blow a stray auburn curl out of my eyes, feeling very proud of myself.

Three people.

"Oh babe, you have no idea, have you? You could very well be a Slytherin. And trust me, I'd have made you my girlfriend then. But as a Hufflepuff... Sorry, you chose the wrong path."

"Did you just tell me you fancy me?"

"I..." he stuttered, "I... I did not!"

I was just joking, but the look of horror and embarrassment on his face make me realize that I hit a nerve.

He does fancy me.

Two people.

It doesn't take him long to regain his old self.

"As if I would ever fancy someone like you. With your messy auburn hair and all the freckles. Sorry, not my type. I prefer blonds."

"Auburn? You actually know my hair colour? Awe, Scorpius, that is so sweet", I mock him.

"No..." he answers wearily, "I overheard someone saying and... Oh, just shut up, Weasley."

One person.

I grin a winning grin and turn around, take a deep breath. Out-smarting and mocking Scorpius makes me feel very confident and I'm now not that afraid of the task anymore.

It is my turn now. I brace myself, take another deep breath and try to calm down. Nothing can hurt me. The professor is there in case something goes wrong. Nothing can happen.

I step forward and point my wand at the Boggart. It starts to change and then vanishes. At first, I don't understand until I feel the floor rising beneath my feet. Now I start to panic. Heights, of course. Why did I not think of this? I rise even higher and higher. My vision starts to blur, my palms begin to sweat and I start to get dizzy.

"Rose, focus", I tell myself, "focus. Breath."

How can I get out of this? How can I ridicule a fear of heights? It takes me a while but then I start grinning.

"Riddikulus!" I yell, pointing my wand down towards the bottom. Seconds later, butterflies start to rise, fly towards me and surround me. I start to giggle, quite happy about all the coloured insects. Centimeter after centimeter, the platform turns into even more butterflies, surrounding me, tickling me with their little feet and wings, but guiding me safe towards the ground.

I throw Scorpius a winning smile, stepping aside to let him face his fear. I'm very confident that he'll make in the blink of an eye. It's Scorpius Malfoy and his work with the wand is marvelous to look at.

But this time, I am wrong. My butterflies start to rearrange, forming a new body. Four, to be precise.

I can identify his parents and his little sister, lying on the floor, motionless. Above their heads, the Dark Mark is floating.

Any second now, I think, any second he is gonna turn this horror into something funny. He never fails to make fun of anything or anyone.

But not now. Now, Scorpius Malfoy is frozen with fear, his breathing rapid. He lets his wand fall to the floor, his legs are giving in and he falls to his knees, burying his face in his hands.

I can see him sobbing and, despite our constant arguments, I am loyal towards fellow wizards and witches. Loyal towards anyone who is afraid, because I know how it is to be scared.

Without thinking, I step forward, raise my wand and simply say the spell, turning the corpses into ballet dancers in silly costumes, the Dark Mark into snakes dancing the conga.

I kneel down next to Scorpius, lightly squeezing his shoulder. "It's alright. It's over now", I whisper, so only he can hear me.

I get up quickly, standing besides my fellow students in the crowd. Of course, everyone is staring at Scorpius.

The one who has always such a big moth, always making fun of everyone, fails in a simple test. I don't know why they are making fun of him so much. He is afraid of his family dying. And not just dying but dying because of something his father used to believe in.

I find him brave, not pathetic.

After class, Scorpius makes sure be out of the room as quickly as possible. I catch up with him, which isn't that easy thanks to my shorter legs. I have to take two strides for every one he takes.

"Scorpius..."

"What, Weasley?" He turns around and actually stops, waiting for me.

"I just want to make sure you're alright."

"Fuck off. As I would ever be not alright. I'm a Slytherin, have you forgotten that? Not a pathetic little Hufflepuff, always be oh-so careful of other people's feelings, always being oh-so sensitive."

"So what's the new Slytherin motto then? Conceal, don't feel? That's stupid. I guess it doesn't mean much when I, a Hufflepuff, say it, but I think you were brave in there. I think you were a human being, a person, instead of this shell you pretend to be just so no one can hurt you because they get too close. I like that side of you."

He laughs, a short and cold laugh.

"You're right. It doesn't mean anything to me. Because you're a Hufflepuff. Because it is in your nature to be loyal and kind. Because it doesn't come from your heart."

With these words, he turns around and walks away from me.

I smile and shake my head. Oh, I'm gonna make him see that I really do care about him, that I don't just say it because I am a Hufflepuff. I'll make him see that a house trait does not define a person.


	4. Confessions of Trapped Teenagers

"Mr. Malfoy, Miss Weasley. I thought I had made myself clear the last time. You now what this means, don't you?"

"Detention?" Rose guessed, "But it wasn't my fault, Professor Longbottom. I swear! I swear to... to Harry Potter! I swear to my uncle that it wasn't my fault! Malfoy started the fight, honestly."

"The fuck I did! You were the one who began, not me! Don't let her play the bloody _My uncle is the Chosen One_ card, Professor Longbottom!"

"You two calm down now. I've know both your fathers, I went to school with both of them. And they used to fight as much as you two do. Just... a bit more unfair. Different times. Anyway." Neville sighed. "Detention. Both of you. Together. You are in one house, you are spending so much time in class together, you inevitable have to work together. I know, the last six years, working with each other wasn't exactly your strenght but I don't care. You will learn how to work together. Come with me."

Rolling their eyes, Scorpius and Rose followed their professor to the trophy room.

"Ugh, we have to clean all of this?" Rose complained even before Neville had said anything.

"No, Miss Weasley. You two are gonna hand me your wands and then I'll lock you in here and you have to rearrange the trophies. Don't worry, no cleaning necessary. Your brother and your cousins did that only last week."

"You're gonna lock us in? Is that even legal? I hardly believe so, professor..." Scorpius objected.

"It's a perfectly valid method, trust me, Mr. Malfoy. Currently, the trophies are arranged from left to right after their year. I want them the other way around, right to left after their year."

Neville grinned at them and held out his hand. "Wands, please."

Reluctantly, Scorpius and Rose handed over their wands and watched after Professor Longbottom as he left them and locked the door.

The second the door was closed, Rose turned toward Scorpius. "This is all your fault!"

"My fault? Rose, you're mental! You started the fight, not me."

She sighed. "Honestly, I can't even remember what the fight was about. Can't we just deal with this? Get it over with."

"Awesome idea, but did you think about how the hell we're supposed to do this? The room is high, so damn high and you're not the tallest person on earth. How are we supposed to reach all the high trophies and awards?"

Rose shrugged and started to clear the shelves she could reach. "I guess since this is about teamwork, we have to figure something out together."

"Why did I ever get sorted into the same house you did? I wouldn't be in this trouble if it wasn't for you."

"Sorry I'm such a shitty person" Rose snapped at him and continued to clear out the shelf she was working on.

"Rose..." He sighed and stood next to her, helping her with the shelf. "Wouldn't it just be easier to tell everyone?"

"We agreed that that's not an option. Our families are still fighting with each other. Not as much as it used to be in their youth, but still."

"Yes, not as much anymore. And your cousins love me!"

"They totally accept you as something like a friend. Not even that much. We fight so much, it would never work. That's why we agreed on having an affair, remember? Because we fight, we make up and then just fight again and again. We're not in love with each other. You're just really hot."

"Yeah, I know I am." He grinned and kissed her cheek, "So what do you say, should we lay the work aside and have a little fun?"

"Forget it, Malfoy. I wanna get over with this. Either help me or go stand in a bloody corner and shut up."

"Merlin, are you on your period or something?" muttered Scorpius. He shook his head and walked away from her, starting to clear out another shelf.

They worked in silence for the next hour until all the shelves they could reach were cleared and then rearranged.

Only then did they start talking again. Well, at least Scorpius tried to.

"Rose, about earlier..."

"Shut it, I said. I know what you what and yes, later."

"No, that's not what I wanted to say."

"But that's all you ever want."

"So that's what you think of me? I'm just one of those guys, who don't think about anything else but sex? That's what you think?"

"Yes. That's what I think! Because it's all you ever talk about! Whenever you have a bad day: sex. Whenever I have a bad day, you suggest sex. When you had a good day: sex. When I had a good day, you want to celebrate it with sex. By now I'm fed up with it. I want to end this, Scorpius. I'm sick of it and of you."

"Oh wow. Awesome. You're the one who always shuts me out! You're the one who never wants to talk when I'd love to. So what the hell am I supposed to do in order to be close to you? You never just want to hang out with me."

"Because we're not friends!" By now Rose practically yelled at him, "I don't wanna hear anything anymore, understood? Let's just work and get it over with and then not speak again for the rest of the year. It was such a silly idea. Why did I even suggest having something with you in the first place?"

"No idea. Since I'm such a shitty person, who is unfortunately hopelessly in love with you." Scorpius shrugged his shoulders. "To clean the top shelves, should I lift you up? I think then we can reach them."

"Yeah..." Rose nodded warily and let Scorpius lift her up. Within an hour they had rearranged to top shelves, again working in complete silence.

"So, how are we gonna get out of here now?" Scorpius wanted to know.

"The fuck do I know?"

"You don't have to snap at me whenever you see me, Rose."

"I... sorry." She sighed and ran a hand through her auburn curls, "I'm sorry. I'm a little worked up about ending school soon and being under the pressure to find a profession and it scares me."

"I feel the same. Don't worry. You're brilliant! I'm sure you find an awesome job you love."

She nodded and fell back into silence for a while.

"I want to get out of here, Scorp."

"So do I. But they can't leave us in here until after curfew, so I guess we'll be out soon enough. Don't worry, I promise not to bother you again after tonight."

"Did you mean what you said? About being in love with me?"

"I do. I am so in love with you and it hurts so bad to just sleep with you. It hurts that I can't simply hold you in my arms or tell other people how awesome I think you are. I want something proper.I want our families to know. I want the whole world to know! But you made it perfectly clear. What we have... sorry, had. What we had was nothing more than an affair. And that's fine. I guess I screwed up."

"You didn't." Rose smiled and took a step towards him, "I've been in love with you for a year now. Before we started all this. Not being with you hurts. And fighting with you... that seems the only way we two actually talk to each other. That's why I enjoy it. All I want to do is kiss you. May I?"

"Of course you may."

Rose grinned and dragged Scorpius closer towards herself, capturing his lips with hers.

'Finally' was the only thought both of them had in that moment.


	5. The Tale of Two Flowers

_**Prompt: Lily breaks up with Scorpius and Rose picks up the pieces.**_

The rain which was currently flooding the lower parts of the Hogwarts' grounds was not matching Scorpius' mood at all. He felt like he was the happiest man alive. In a few minutes, he would meet up with his girlfriend and he had planned the biggest surprise. Lily would love it so much, he was certain about it.

It wasn't for anything special. It wasn't their anniversary or any other special occasion. He just loved her with all his heart. She was simply perfect, with her cute little nose and those pretty green-blue eyes of hers.

"Hey Flower", he greeted her and pressed a soft kiss on her lips, "I have a big surprise for you! But we have to get out into the rain. I hope you don't mind?"

"Uhm.. Scorpius, I think we need to talk about something." Lily smiled at him, "Don't worry, it isn't too bad, I promise."

"This sentence always makes me panic..."

"It doesn't have to. Come on." Lily took his hand, leading him towards the stairs in the Entrance Hall.

Since it was shortly before the end of the year everyone was studying like crazy and the whole castle was nearly empty. Most students were busy reading in the library, trying to remember what they had forgotten over the last year.

Lily sat down, dragging her boyfriend with her softly.

"I just want to ask a few questions, okay?"

"Yeah, sure..." Scorpius was still weary. This was odd. So odd. They talked, yes. But not that much. Their relationship was mostly physical, their concern for each other expressed in soft touches or looks rather than words.

He liked it that way. He had never been a man of great words; there were only very few people he could talk to for ages.

Three, to be precise: his mum, his best friend Albus and his other best friend, Rose.

Was it odd that he couldn't talk to his girlfriend? No. Because love and friendship were two very different things, conveyed in very different ways. It wasn't as if he'd never talk to Lily. But chit-chat with her got a bit tricky after a while. Somehow they usually ran out of topics rather soon. But it didn't matter. They loved each other and that was all that counted.

After telling himself that she just wanted to have some questions asked, Scorpius felt a bit calmer.

"Alright, go ahead then."

"What is my hair colour?" Lily asked away.

"Well.. your hair is red. Like, dark red. Different than Rose's. Not that brownish."

Lily nodded and lightly squeezed his hand. "And what is my eye colour?"

"Oh, that's easy! It's green-blue."

"My favourite ice cream?"

"Eh... I don't know... we've never been out to eat ice cream."

"What's my favourite book? Favourite subject? My greatest fear, my earliest childhood memory, something that always cheers me up?"

By now, Scorpius suspected where this was going. And it wasn't a good direction.

"See? Scorp, you don't know anything about me and I don't know anything about you. And that's fine, because we're young and it was for both of us our first relationship. Well, your second, if we count the month you were together with this cute little Slytherin girl."

"What do you want to say?"

"You know what I want to say."

"I want to hear you say it, Lily."

"I want to break up with you, Scorpius. This relationship doesn't make any sense anymore. I think you see it yourself, don't you?"

He just nodded absentminded. Though he really didn't. So what? Then he didn't know the specific name for her hair colour or her favourite book. What did it matter if they loved each other?

"So you don't love me?"

"Scorp, don't make this so hard. I do love you. So much. But just not enough to be completely blind."

He laughed lightly. "Yeah. So I'm blind and just silly because I didn't see this coming. Poor me." Scorpius sighed. "Sorry. It's alright. If you don't feel comfortable in our relationship then it's just your right to end it. Sorry, I didn't want to be a dick towards you."

"Don't worry about it. I'll stay out of your day for the next couple of days. Trust me, you're amazing and there is someone out there who is just made to be with you." Lily kissed his forehead and got up from the stairs, leaving Scorpius behind.

He was a mess. How could he have been so wrong about something so important? Burying his face in his hands, Scorpius kept sitting on the stairs until it got too cold and the stone too uncomfortable to sit on.

Without thinking, his feet directed him towards the bathroom. He took a look into the mirror.

Eyes red, cheeks still wet from tears, he washed his face to feel more human. And then he stayed. Stayed until dinner was over, until curfew was long overdue. He stayed; and he fell asleep.

He stayed until his watch told him that it was already five in the morning. Probably time to take a shower, get dressed and then head to class.

He didn't quite fancy having breakfast, so Scorpius decided on staying in his four poster bed until everyone in the dorm had left to take get ready for class.

He was the first one there, sitting at the very back of the classroom. One after another, people came in, not even realizing he was there. Which was just fair enough, he guessed. Why would they? If his girlfriend didn't want to be with him, why would other people even bother looking at him?

When it was time for lunch, Scorpius decided to go outside while everyone else grabbed some food.

The sun which was currently flooding the Hogwarts' grounds with her bright light was not matching Scorpius' mood at all. He felt like he was the most pathetic, useless and insignificant man alive.

"Hey Scorp."

Upon hearing her voice, Scorpius looked up. "Hey Rose. How's it going?"

"Not that good." She sat down next to him, "I was sick with worry, you know? We didn't see you for dinner yesterday. Or breakfast tomorrow but I thought that was just because I came really late. But then my brother told me you hadn't been there. And someone said you weren't in your dorm tonight. And then Lily told me that you two broke up yesterday. You weren't at lunch and I was so worried. I want to make sure to do everything I can to make you feel better."

"We didn't break up. I was a dick and she didn't feel comfortable anymore, so she sacked me."

"Same difference" Rose shrugged, "You're heartbroken and I'll make it better. Tell me, what happened?"

Scorpius sighed and leaned back against the trunk of the tree under which he was sitting.

"Take your time. I got you something to eat." Rose sat down next to him, handing him a sandwich with fresh spinach, garlic butter and bacon. His favourite.

"Thanks, but I'm really not that hungry."

"That's alright. Just keep it for later, when you get hungry." She smiled at him and leaned her head against his shoulder.

"What happened, Scorp?"

"I had this really nice surprise planned, you know? Because I love her so much. And then she starts to ask questions. What her hair colour is, her eye colour. Favourite book, earliest childhood memory, stuff like that. I don't know. I don't think it's important, as long as you love the person you're with."

"Hm, I see. Hey, do you know those things about me?"

"Sure I do. Your hair is auburn and your eyes are hazel. You love the book 'Mary Poppins' and the earliest thing you can remember is from when you were four and your dad got your mum a bunch of roses. You started crying because you were so afraid that they were gonna give you away, now that they have so many roses. I know you love lemon ice cream in the summer and hazelnut in the winter and that you always get two scoops of ice cream, always with the fruity one on top of the milky one."

Rose squeezed his hand lightly. "You know all these things about me but not about your girlfriend. I get where Lily is coming from. I understand you, too. What do all these things matter if you just love someone so much? How are you dealing with it?"

"Haven't slept. Haven't eaten. Don't feel like having anyone near me. Oh no, don't worry!", he quickly added as he felt Rose begin to rise, "I want you to be here. Just you. I don't feel like having anyone else around. I just don't feel in general. There is so much pain and so much anger and I feel broken and then I feel not at all."

"Oh cupcake..." Rose sight and lightly stroke his cheek, "if there's anything I can do for you, just tell me. I'll do whatever I can to make you feel better. If you want ice cream, I'll get you ice cream, if you want cake, I'll bake a cake. You want a pony? I'll get you a fucking glorious pony!"

Scorpius chuckled lightly. "Well, you see, a unicorn foal would help me a lot..."

"Yeah, sure. Let me just get my invisible unicorn-foal-attraction-spray and then I'll go into the Forbidden Forest to catch the little fella." Rose rolled her eyes and scooped closer towards Scorpius.

"What do you say? Skip the rest of class today, sneak into an empty class room with lots of blankets and pillows and popcorn and hope that that's how we attract a unicorn foal?"

"Sounds great." Scorpius smiled at her. "Rose? I'm so glad I have you. And whatever happens in our lives, I hope I'll never lose you. Ever."

"You can't get rid of me that easily." She placed a soft kiss on his cheek, which made his heart skip a beat. Probably the sadness of losing Lily.

"I hoped you would say that, Rose. You're the best person I could've asked for. Practically perfect, just like Mary Poppins."

Rose grinned. "See, you remember the part I read to you!"

"'Course I do! I remember everything you tell me. Because you're my best friend."

"Yes, I'm your... best friend."


End file.
